Little sister
by Ayrin99
Summary: Lexie grey has to take care of her little sister after their mother's death, however, Who said that it will be easy? She has to balance her internship with taking care of Hayley, but Will she get it?
1. Chapter 1

"I want to go with you," I pleaded.

"Hayley, we've had this conversation before," my father answered. "You have to stay at home, I'll call you, okay?," he promised, to which I sighed.

"But ..." I tried to speak.

"Hayley, sweetie, your father is right," my mother said.

"Mom, please, I want to go," I repeated.

"Sweetie, it's the best thing for you, being in a hospital waiting is very boring and you can catch many diseases." She looked at me. "I don't want you to get ill." She grabbed my face to look at her.

"I love you." I hugged her.

"I love you too, sweetie," she said, hugging me. "We'll talk later, okay?" She said as she pulled away from me.

I nodded slightly before saying goodbye to my father.

"Call Molly if you need anything," he said.

"I will," I said.

Both left home leaving me alone. I turned on the television, because having noise helped me to be much calmer.

I did not get any kind of news about them getting me worried enough, so I left several voice messages to my father, but I did not get any information, so I lie on the couch with the phone still in hand, waiting for a call.

I was surprised they had not called all day, so I contemplated the idea of calling Molly, but I did not, because despite knowing that my sister would come, I did not want to disturb her.

I heard the door of the street open, getting me up and running to it, surprised me to see my sister on the other side, noting that something was happening.

"Molly ..." I whispered as she entered the house.

"Hayley, come here," she said, reaching for the couch. "Let's see how I can tell you this," she sighed. "Hayley, this ... in operations there are complications many times and ...

"Do you know anything about them?" I asked, interrupting her.

"Um ... yes," she replied. "There are things that happen and you don't know why, this is one of them. There has been a complication in the operation and they have not been able to do anything" she looked at me. "Hayley, mom is dead," she finally whispered.

"What?" I asked trying to assimilate it. "Is that a joke?"

"No, honey, I wish I didn't have to tell you this," she said as I began to cry.

Molly hugged me, but I got rid of her embrace and then ran to my room, sitting on the bed, leaning on the place where the walls came together in a corner, bringing my knees to my chest. Still crying still trying to assimilate what had happened.

"Hayley," she called, entering the room.

She sat down beside me, hugging me against her, resting my head on her shoulder and stroking my hair.

"And Lexie?" I asked between sobs.

"She knows, she takes the plane in the morning," she replied. "I have to go home for a moment, can you stay alone?"

I nodded slightly before pulling away from her. She gave me a kiss on the forehead before leaving, when the house was silent again, only my sobs could be heard.

I heard the door open again, causing me to get up and run to it. My father came in drunk making my tears open again, for it was not the first time I had seen him like this, but I always had someone to support me. But tonight I was alone.

He threw himself on the couch without even looking at me, so I ran back to my room in the hope that my sister would arrive soon, but no matter how many minutes passed, she did not arrive. Tired of waiting I got up to head for the kitchen, with no apparent intention. I watched the edge of one of the knives on the counter before picking it up, caressing it with my finger, and then bringing it to my right wrist, clutching the knife with little determination of what I was going to do. I made the cut quickly, trying not to scream because of the pain. I thought about doing it on the other wrist, but I stopped when I realized the amount of blood that came from the wound, making me dizzy, so I sat on the floor grabbing my wrist while I started to cry again.

"Hayley?" Asked a voice I had difficulty identifying. "What have you done?"

I looked at Molly without answering, trying to keep myself conscious, watching as she crouched down beside me to see what I had done. She pressed a cloth to the cut, trying to stop the bleeding before helping me up and getting in the car to drive us to the hospital.

"Why, Hayley? Why did you do it? "Molly asked angrily.

"I don't know," I replied with a shrug.

"Seriously, after what has happened I don't want to lose you too," she looked at me. "And wait for Lexie to find out."

"No, please, don't say anything," I pleaded. "I'll tell her when I'm ready."

"Okay," she sighed. "Now lie down for a while."

"No," I denied.

"Hayley, please, you need to sleep and much more after the amount of blood you've lost," she commented.

"I can not sleep," I said, starting to cry again.

Molly hugged me to take me to my room, forcing me to lie down on the bed, leaning against me.

The first rays of sunlight made their way when my sister insisted again that I should fall asleep, stroking my hair and getting my eyes closed, falling asleep.

I woke up to notice someone stroking my hair, opening my eyes to meet Lexie.

"Hey, you gotta get ready," she whispered.

I looked at her before getting up to hug her, getting her to hug me back, stroking my hair.

"Get ready," she said before leaving.

I prepared quickly to the amazement of my sisters. We got into the car on the way to the cemetery, during which time Lexie hugged me against her, trying to look much stronger than she was.

"What's she doing here?" Molly asked. "She shouldn't be here."

"Let's go talk to her," my father said, as I looked out the window and saw that it was Meredith's.

"It's not fair ..." I complain. "She has every right to be here."

"Hayley, this isn't the time for you to reply," my father replied. "Stay in the car."

Both got out of the car leaving us alone in the car, while they talked with Meredith.

"Who is she?" Lexie asked.

"Meredith," I replied.

"Is she here?" He asked again.

"Yes, Mom had a very good relationship with her," I replied, noticing the urge to cry again.

I cried, I cried during the whole ceremony embraced to my sister refusing to accept it.

When we got home I realized that my father had not come back with us, however, I refrained from asking, giving me an idea of where he was.

"Hayley, we have to talk, "Lexie said taking me to the living room." I know what I'm going to tell you, it's not going to be too funny." She sighed." When I start working at the hospital you're going to have to go home with Molly."

"But you still live here?" I asked.

"Yes, but we have to think the best for you," she replied.

"I don't want to," I whisper.

"Hayley, I don't know how much time I will spend at home," she said. "Please don't make this worst than it is."

"I want to stay home with you," I argued again.

"Hayley, I know you're more attached to Lexie, but believe us that this is the best for you," Molly tried to convince me. "You can spend time with Lexie, as long as she can."

I looked at Lexie trying to verify that that was true, who nodded before speaking.

"When I get a stable place, you'll come and live with me," she said. "I promise, Hayley."


	2. Chapter 2

She kissed her sister's hair before she got out of the car, noticing how the girl was repositioning her right sleeve before starting to walk, a fact that surprised her, but she decided to let it go and leave to work distressed knowing she would not see her throughout the day. The reality is that Hayley should be staying with Molly, but it had been the her who had decided to return Hayley home, as the child did not stop crying and angry about everything, upset.

The workday was not one of the best and she ended up agreeing to let Meredith take her home, being the first time she showed interest in her, however, her fears were accentuated when she saw the youngest of twelve years old sitting on the porch with a sweatshirt on, and her head buried in her hands, crying, at which time she could not help but getting out of the car and running to her, followed by her half sister.

The little girl did not bother to lift her head towards her, nor to take off her hood, moreover, holding it when she tried to remove it, noting that she was holding one side of her head, but that was not what alerted her, but the presence of a trail of blood on her arm.

"Don't go inside," she heard her whisper. "I'm fine, he's not, don't go inside," Hayley murmured without even looking at her.

"Can I take off your hood?" she asked to what her sister shook her head. "Hay, I need to check that you're okay," she whispered trying to do everything possible to gain her trust, but the child shook her head again.

"Hayley, listen, I don't know what happened to you, but if you don't let us, we can't help you" Meredith spoke, at which point the little girl took her hands away from her head, allowing her to be removed the hood of the sweatshirt.

Both observed with precision the cut that presented on the side of the head, which indicated that it could go beyond what they believed, but the child returned to the same silence as before, without wanting to murmur even the slightest word.

She did not hesitate and decided to enter the house, despite the words of her little sister, watching the room, diverting her gaze to a pool of blood near the table, before fixing it on him, who began to scream waiting for her to answer him where the child was, but she was not going to do it, at the moment she had to focus on protecting her, so without saying anything, she went back to the street.

Meredith had managed to get her up and they were going to the car, so she approached them, receiving orders from the older one, hugging Hayley while applying pressure with a cloth on her head, being aware for the first time of the pallor that she presented, which worried her, hoping that she would not get dizzy as a result of the loss of blood.

They soon took care of her and, despite wanting to control her panic attack, she could not when she saw the scanner they had just done to the child, not because she did not know it, but because of the seriousness of the situation. It was quite obvious that no one was sure what to do about it.

"We're not to do that surgery, not yer," finally assured Derek, making her turn to him. "Obviously the pressure is much greater than when she was six years old, but she can still stand it," he explained, to which she nodded slightly.

She walked away from them after listening to her phone ring, not quite sure who might be right now, but feeling her breathing stop after discovering it.

The police had been warned by the neighbors after hearing the screams of their father, so at this time, they wanted to talk to her, make sure what had happened before doing anything.

She made sure that Meredith kept an eye on Hayley, rather, that she distracted her enough so that her little sister could not ask about her absence.

"Alexandra Caroline Grey, right?" Asked a police officer when she entered the room where they were waiting, which made her nod slightly. "When we arrived her father was in a state of drunkenness and there was a pool of blood, but he wasn't hurt, were you hurt?" they questioned her.

"No, it was my younger sister, Hayley," she answered.

"Was it him?" he asked to what she quickly shook her head in spite of not knowing if it was true, because she had not even asked. "How old is your sister?"

"Twelve," she whispered, knowing what was going to happen, but she could not lose her sister.

"Because of the scene that we have encountered when we arrived, it's the best that social services see the conditions in which she lives and make a decision" he explained to what she nodded feeling the tears in her eyes, knowing that she had everything against her.

When they left she could not help but drop her head in her arms and start crying, being aware that if her father lost the custody of the child, she could not claim it, because she would not get it, since she would continue to live in that house, so her sister would end up with any family, but, above all, she would end up away from her.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, which made her raise her head and frowned when she saw Meredith there, where was Hayley?

"What happened?" Meredith asked sitting at her side.

"The social services wants to study Hayley's case" she answered. "They're going to take her away, they're going to take her away from me" she sobbed, surprised when her older sister embraced her.

"I'm sure there's something we can do," her sister whispered, trying to calm her down.

* * *

It had been two weeks since that event, during which time, she had had the constant worry of when they would make the surprise visit, afraid of not having anything in order and under control to be able to avoid being removed from Hayley's custody. However, today was the day, at least it was what they had made her believe this morning when they called her.

Her younger sister did not know that this was going to happen, because she did not want to upset her, much less make her feel pressured by having a behavior that was not her, so at this time the girl was sitting at the kitchen table doing homework while she tried to put everything in order.

When they rang the bell she felt her heart stop before she could react and go to open, although, without a doubt, the worst thing was to observe the uncertain face of her little sister, who watched her before looking at the woman who was at her side, noticing how she shook her head after hearing who that woman was.

Still, both continued acting as they normally would, showing concern when she saw Hayley get up from the chair and run into the living room, without being sure if she should leave her space or follow her, ending by opting the last one.

"Hayley" she whispered sitting next to her in the couch, brushing the hair that fell over her face. "What's wrong?" she asked trying to make the child look her in the eyes, without getting it, realizing that she was crying.

Her little sister did not answer anything, she just settled against her the moment she hugged her, burying her face on her shoulder as she continued to cry. For her part, she did not say anything else either, just holding her in her arms, offering her the greatest possible protection, feeling herself observed by the social worker, who had sat in front of them analyzing the situation.

However, although everything seemed to be going well, it was not like that when their father burst into the house drunk and screaming, causing Hayley to place her hands in her ears as if she wanted to block out all outside noise. In that moment she knew it, she had lost her.

* * *

A few days later she received the call that terrified her so much and, truthfully, she had her reasons to be so, so after reassuring herself, she dared to take it.

"Alexandra?" the social worker asked at the time she picked up, barely finding her voice to ensure it was her. "The decision that has been made is your sister leaving that house, is the best for her" she explained to what she could not say the slightest word. "Could everything be ready for tomorrow?" she asked.

"Tomorrow?" She asked, for it seemed too hasty, how was she going to explain it to her sister?

"In these cases the sooner the child leaves the house, the better" the social worker answered it, to which there was no other option but to ensure that everything would be prepared.

When she hung up the phone the tears slid down her cheeks at the helplessness of not being able to do anything about it, only wishing her sister was welcomed by a nice family, someone who was not going to hurt her, because she would not bear to see her suffer even more.

"Have they called?" Meredith's voice was present in the room. "What have they said?" She asked, but it was only enough to look at her to know everything that had happened. "I so sorry, we will find the way to get her out of there," she assured her.

She sighed as she nodded, at some point she would get it, but, for now, she should focus on enjoying those last hours in the company of her sister.

 **I'm so sorry it's been so long since the first chapter, but this was my first fanfic, so I'm changing and adding some things.**

 **Thanks so much for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	3. Chapter 3

When she got home, she set about preparing everything her sister would need during the time she would be separated from her, stopping when she heard Hayley's voice behind her asking for an explanation as to why she was doing that. However, it was not easy to give it to her and, although she sincerely hoped that her sister would react in some way, she did not, because she did not cry, just hugged her for a few seconds before going to her room and locking herself there.

She did not bother trying to make her talk, since she knew from experience that her sister did not usually open up and explain everything she felt, so forcing her would not achieve anything.

However, she could not help but enter the room after having called her for dinner, without receiving an answer, at which point she worried, but smiling when she realized that her little sister had fallen asleep crouched over herself with the trace of the tears on her cheeks.

"I'll fight to bring you back, Hay" she stroked her hair. "I love you" she kissed her forehead.

Her sister had ended up in her room as a result of the nightmares that assaulted her, so she could not deny it, which is why at this moment she was holding her in an attempt to keep her asleep.

Hayley moved in her arms before opening her eyes in complete panic, though she seemed to calm down the moment she realized she was with her, sticking even closer as she closed her eyes again.

"Hey, good morning" she whispered, brushing the hair away from her sister's face. "We have to get up, sweetie" she said watching the girl shake her head. "I'm sorry, Hay" she kissed her forehead trying to separate from her, but her sister had grabbed her shirt.

She sighed, watching her, hugging her again, wanting to remember this moment with her, since she was not quite sure when she would have her sister back. However, she was aware that they had to get up, because there was only half an hour for them to take away the little girl.

After insisting a little more, she got her out of bed, even to prepare, but the kid refused to have breakfast, a fact that worried her, since the little girl did not have dinner the night before, but after insisting on several occasions and not getting it, she desisted, it was better not to force her.

The moment Julia rang the bell, the girl hugged her, refusing to let go without wanting to hear anything they could say, no, Hayley was not going to leave without fighting, without trying to prevent it.

"Hey, look at me, sweetheart" she grabbed her face, noticing the tears that fell down her cheeks. "You have to go, it's for your own good" she pushed the hair from her face. "We'll be able to see each other, okay?" she tried to assure her, but her sister hugged her again.

"Don't let them take me, please" her sister sobbed in her arms, breaking her heart in pieces, she could not stand this.

She nodded slightly to Julia's proposal to move toward the street, because it was going to be the only way to get her sister out of the house, only to get the crying increased. However, the most heartbreaking moment was when they tried to separate her from her, because Hayley prevented it in all possible ways, noting how Julia had to hold her inside the car to prevent her from getting off again.

She restrained herself during those minutes, trying to be strong for the little one, but without being able to avoid starting to cry when she saw the car disappear, How could she have lost her little sister?

* * *

I remained seated in the couch of the room in which Julia had left me, of which I had not dared to move, feeling afraid before which it would be the place where it would end.

It had been about twenty minutes since she had left, since she had told me she would come and pick me up at the time they were ready to take me to my new home, although I hoped not for a long time, since I really wanted to return with my sister.

"Hayley, are you coming with me?" She asked me and, even though I wanted to shake my head, I ended up nodding slightly before getting up and following her to another room.

Relief. That was what I felt when I saw Meredith there, knowing that it would be her who would foster me, daring to run up to her to hug her, which seemed to catch her by surprise, but getting her to surround me with her arms.

"Does Lexie know?" I asked in just a whisper, watching as she shook her head. "Are we going to tell her?" I questioned.

"Of course we're going to tell her" She smiled separating me from her. "Let's go home and this afternoon we'll tell her, okay?" she said making me nod at her proposal.

When she finished signing all the papers we went home and I remained silent, with some fear of how my sister would react to all this, believing that it would ease her knowing that I would not be too far away from her.

"Are you hungry?" She asked, making me nod. "Let's eat, then," she smiled slightly.

I had to admit that, in a way, all this seemed a bit forced by the fact that Meredith did not seem very sure how she should treat me, because she seemed to be afraid of what my reactions would be.

She convinced me to hide shortly before Lexie arrived, enduring my desire to get out of hiding and run to her the moment she entered the house, waiting for Meredith's signal.

"Hey, how are you doing?" I heard her ask.

"Bad, I had never seen her cry like that before," Lexie answered in a trembling voice. "I've been told that until the host family decide it, I can't talk to her so she can adapt properly," she explained, making me hold back the tears.

"I have a surprise, Lex, wait here," Meredith said shortly before appearing in front of me and indicating that I should follow her. "I wanted to ask you for help to take care of a twelve-year-old girl." She began to speak as we entered the room. "The truth is that I'm not sure what I should do" she smiled as my sister's face changed when she saw me there.

I could not help running to embrace her, who began to cry as she hugged me tightly.

"How ...?" She looked at Meredith.

"It was the only option for you to have her close" Meredith answered while watching us. "In this way you can see each other every time you want, you need to be together" she said at the same time that my sister was starting to let me go a little.

"Thanks" she whispered before kissing my forehead. "There is nothing, Hay, nothing, that can separate us" she smiled making me nod, it was true, we would always stay together.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


End file.
